Vacuum cleaners typically include a cleaning head and a debris tube connected to the cleaning head. In at least some known vacuum cleaners, a hinge pivotably connects the debris tube to the cleaning head. The hinge supports the debris tube and components connected to the debris tube such as a battery. During operation, the hinge may experience loads due to the weight of the components and the movement of the vacuum cleaner. As a result, the hinge may fail after repeated use of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, the vacuum cleaner may be difficult to maneuver because of the loads on the hinge.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.